The Girl in the Crystal
An: a story that I forshadowed in the latest story here. Takes place in Manvadrasia Chapter one Mark was having the weirdest dream; He was in the forest, walking towards the remarkable thing about it, the crystal. He was in an almost trace-like state as he came over to it. Go child, A voice spoke softly. Go to it and free her. He then saw a beautiful girl trapped inside of it; A young succubus seemingly sleeping, almost floating in the dark crystal. He woke up softly from that, blinking a few times to try and get his bearings. He streached out his arms and wings, and got off the bed. "What was that about?" He wondered. He had seen the crystal in the forest outside of town a few times before, while it was very impressive, it was always alittle...foreboding. It was unnatural, it realy didn't belong there, nothing in the world would suggest it would even form there. He was snapped out of thinking by Faith knocking in his door. "Mark, you okay in there?" She asked. Mark quickly opemed the dorr. His 'Big sis' looked at him with a soft experssion that clashed with her messy hair and wrinkled clothes. "Huh? What do you mean?" "You kept talking in your sleep, kept me up all night." Mark just blushed. "I-I did?" Faith laughed. "Relax, I didn't hear anything that you said, just some mumbling." Mark sighed in relief. "Anyways, Better get ready for today, Nico Said something about taking you and the gang on a picknic or something." Mark eye's widened. "Ah! I compleatly forgot about that!" He rushed over and put on some random clothes and ran outside. ---- Nico Sighed. Mark was late, again. Sara and Leo at least had the decency to be punctual, at this rate, the lunch his mom made would go to waste. Luckily, a Mark came in running. "Sorry I'm late!" The Incubus said. "At least you came here eventually, now let's go." The Angel replied, and led them to their picnic area. Sara slithered over to Mark. "So, hows it going?" "Good, nothing out of the ordinary." he said almost instictivly. Leo followed closely, he and Sarah had been dating for a few months now, a far cry from how he used to edge away from his friends. "You have to find a way be get here on time, this is like your tenth time being late, I can get here all the way from my house in fithteen minutes." Mark rubbed the back of his head. The Beastman had a point. "Sorry, I had a bit of trouble sleeping." They chatted some more as thier small town faded into a peaceful clearing in the forest. "Alright, this should do!" Nico Said proudly as he unfurled the picnic blanket and set the basket down. They all sat down and began to chat while Nico took out sandwitches for everyone. They Chatted for a while, but Marked seemed... distracted. He kept looking off towards the deeper part of the forest. Mark got up So Suddenly that it made everyone else jump, he quickly ran in the directions he had been staring at. "His friends quickly chased after him. Leo was quitly cursing him under his breath for wasting perfectly good food. They managed to Track him down near the Crystal. It had appeared he'd gone insane as he smashed the thing with a rock he had found. Nico, Ran over and began to shake him. "What are you doing?!" Mark didn't seem to regester any of this and Nico just let him go. "I'll give him creidt," Leo Said. "He seems very determind to do...Whatever the hell he's trying to do." Nico glared at him. "Sure, most lunatics are. We need to get help." A cracking sound broke through the forest. The Crystal had been shattered, and Mark seemed to snap out of his trance. Mark backed up, seemingly dazed and confused. The Crystall was begging to shatter slowly, the cracks spreading through out it. Sara looked at him in shock. "How did you do that?" "I-I don't know!" The crystal broke into a million peices, fragments littered the floor, but something else was also happening. The girl from hos dream seemed to be sleeping on the top of the pile. Mark ran over to the girl. She was wearing these old, arstocratic clothes. Her head was bleeding, and that's wha got his attention. The others came, and Nico checked the girl. "She's alive, but we need to get her medical attention." Mark Nodded and they hoisted her up. The Group went out of the forest, and back homw. Chapter Two Category:Manvadrasia Category:Fantasy Category:Stories